encicprotezionecivilefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Agente Arancio
. Missione di disboscamento: un elicottero UH-1D dal 336 battaglione dell'aviazione spruzza un potente defoliante nel delta del Mekong, 26 luglio 1969]] Agente Arancio, in inglese Agent Orange, era il nome in codice dato dall'esercito statunitense a un erbicida che fu ampiamente usato dagli Stati Uniti tra il 1961 e il 1971, durante la Guerra del Vietnam. L'Agente Arancio è un liquido incolore, ma il suo nome deriva dal colore delle strisce presenti sui fusti usati per lo stoccaggio durante il trasporto. L'impiego militare ufficiale era finalizzato alla rimozione delle foglie degli alberi così da privare i Viet Cong della copertura del manto vegetale. L'Agente Arancio era una miscela all'incirca 1:1 degli erbicidi 2,4-D (acido-2,4-diclorofenossiacetico) e 2,4,5-T (acido-2,4,5-triclorofenossiacetico). Questi erbicidi furono sviluppati durante gli anni quaranta per l'utilizzo nel controllo delle piante a foglia larga. Introdotti inizialmente nel 1947, si diffusero rapidamente, e il loro uso era considerato normale nella pratica agricola nella metà degli anni cinquanta. Altri erbicidi, durante lo stesso periodo, furono usati dall'esercito degli Stati Uniti in diverse quantità: l'Agente Blu (acido cacodilico), l'Agente Bianco (miscela 4:1 di 2,4-D e picloram), l'Agente Porpora e l'Agente Rosa. L'Agente Arancio, come defoliante militare, fu dismesso nel 1971. Il 2,4-D e il 2,4,5-T continuano ad essere ampiamente usati, indipendentemente, come efficaci erbicidi. Effetti sull'uomo Si scoprì che l'Agente Arancio ha come sottoprodotti delle diossine altamente tossicheAgli erbicidi si sommava la contaminazione con TCDD (2,3,7,8 tetraclorodibenzo-p-diossina). Fonte: ritenute responsabili di malattie e difetti alla nascita sia nella popolazione vietnamita che nei veterani di guerra statunitensi. Si è anche scoperto che ha proprietà cancerogene, che colpiscono principalmente le donne, e teratogene. Nel 1980, lo stato del New Jersey creò la New Jersey Agent Orange Commission, la prima commissione statale creata per studiarne gli effetti. Il progetto di ricerca della commissione, in collaborazione con la Rutgers University, fu chiamato Progetto Pointman. La commissione fu sciolta dalla governatrice Christine Todd Whitman nel 1996.New York Times, 3 luglio 1996. Un rapporto dell'aprile 2003, finanziato dalla National Academy of Sciences, giunse alla conclusione che, durante la guerra del Vietnam, 3181 villaggi erano stati direttamente irrorati con erbicidi. Tra i 2,1 e i 4,8 milioni di persone «sarebbero state presenti durante le irrorazioni». Inoltre, anche il personale dell'esercito degli Stati Uniti fu direttamente irrorato o venne a contatto con gli erbicidi mentre si trovava in zone trattate di recente. Lo studio fu originariamente intrapreso dall'esercito statunitense per avere un miglior conteggio di quanti veterani prestarono servizio in aree irrorate e i ricercatori ebbero accesso a registrazioni militari e fascicoli operativi dell'aeronautica statunitense, non studiati in precedenza. La nuova stima fatta dal rapporto calcolò il volume di erbicidi irrorati tra il 1961 e il 1971 a un livello di 7 131 907 litri in più rispetto a una stima erronea pubblicata nel 1974, e di 9,4 milioni di litri superiore a un inventario dello stesso anno. PL 102-4 and The National Academy of Sciences. Secondo il rapporto (HR 2634 IH)testo originale della legge HR 2634 IH. 112º Congresso. 1ª Sessione. Rilievi e finalità. del Congresso Americano del 25 Luglio 2011, * dal 1961 al 1971, approssimativamente 19.000.000 galloni (359.613.000 litri) di 15 differenti erbicidi, incluso 13.000.000 galloni (49.210.200 litri) di Agente Orange, sono stati spruzzati sulle regioni del Vietnam del Sud. Molti di simili erbicidi, incluso l'Agente Arancio, contenevano un contaminante tossico, conosciuto come diossina. * Si stima che circa 2.100.000-4.800.000 di persone Vietnamite erano presenti durante l'irrorazione dell'Agente Arancio e altri erbicidi e che ancora molta popolazione era e continui ad essere esposta al contatto con l'ambiente e il cibo che è stato contaminato, o come i figli delle persone esposte che ora soffrono di malattie e malformazioni. * Oggi, ci sono ancora decine di aree ambientali avvelenate in Vietnam che contaminano cibo, suolo, sedimenti e fauna selvatica e continuano a esporre il popolo del Vietnam alla diossina. * L'esposizione all'Agente Arancio continua ad influenzare negativamente la vita di uomini e donne in Vietnam e negli Stati Uniti. La vita di molte vittime è accorciata e altre persone vivono con la malattia, la disabilità, e il dolore, spesso non trattati con cure mediche o non riconosciuti. Le cause L'Agente Arancio fu prodotto sotto contratto, per conto dell'esercito statunitense, da Diamond Shamrock, Dow Chemical Company, Hercules, Monsanto, T-H Agricultural & Nutrition, Thompson Chemicals, e Uniroyal e altre ancora. Ultramar Diamond Shamrock Corporation su Answers.com. . Missione di disboscamento durante l'operazione Ranch Hand (guerra del Vietnam)]] Il 31 gennaio 2004, un gruppo vietnamita a favore dei diritti delle vittime, per conto di tre persone colpite, intentò una causa presso la Corte Federale di Brooklyn (New York), contro diverse di queste compagnie statunitensi, invocandone la responsabilità nell'aver causato lesioni personali, sviluppando e producendo le sostanze chimiche. La Dow Chemical e la Monsanto, che furono due dei più grandi produttori di Agente Arancio, erano tra queste. Una delle principali accuse delle vittime alle multinazionali sostiene che le aziende fornitrici fossero consapevoli della pericolosità degli effetti teratogeni e cancerogeni, e che, ciò nonostante, avrebbero regolarmente rifornito l'esercito statunitense di Agente Orange. . Diverse cause intentate da soldati statunitensi erano state vinte negli anni successivi alla guerra del Vietnam; alcuni di loro si erano riuniti in associazioni (come la Vietnam Veterans Against the War) e avevano espresso solidarietà alle vittime vietnamite. Ciò nonostante, nel 2005 è stato respinto il ricorso intentato dalle vittime dell'Agente Orange vietnamite contro le 34 compagnie statunitensi produttrici. Per Peace Reporter, ciò è avvenuto a fronte di forti pressioni esercitate dal Dipartimento di Giustizia, di fronte al timore che potesse crearsi un precedente per la pretesa di risarcimenti da parte di altri ex-nemici degli Stati Uniti. Per il Child Rights Information Network gli Stati Uniti negano tuttora ogni correlazione tra l'Agente Arancio e malformazioni infantili.Child Rights Information Network cit. in Nel 2011, con un decreto del 25 Luglio, il Congresso degli Stati Uniti ha introdotto una legge a favore dei veterani americani e dei loro discendenti, colpiti dalla cloracne e da altre malattie legate all'avvelenamento da Agente Arancio, durante la guerra del VietnamVictims of Agent Orange Relief Act. Note Bibliografia *Sandra Scagliotti e Nicola Mocci (a cura di), Oltre il silenzio delle armi: l'agente arancio e le conseguenze della guerra in Viet Nam / a cura di Sandra Scagliotti e Nicola Mocci; in collaborazione con Association d'amitie franco-vietnamienne, Associazione nazionale Italia-Vietnam, Cagliari: AIPSA, 2009. * Association d'Amitie Franco-Vietnamienne, L'agent orange au Viet-nam: Crime d'hier, tragedie d'aujourd'hui, prefazione di François Gros, Parigi: Tiresias, 2005; ed. inglese: Agent Orange in Vietnam: Yesterday's Crime, Today's Tragedy, Hanoi: National Political, 2008. * Philip Jones GriffithsLondon, Agent Orange: collateral damage in Viet Nam, Trolley; Bolzano Vicentino: Soso, 2003. ISBN 1-904563-05-8 * Nicola Walter Palmieri, Vajont, Stava, Agent Orange: il costo di scelte irresponsabili, Padova: CEDAM, 1997. ISBN 88-13-20242-3 * Michael Gough, Dioxin, agent orange: the facts, New York; London, 1986. * Fred A. Wilcox, Waiting for an army to die: the tragedy of agent orange, New York: RAndom House, 1983. ISBN 0-394-71518-7 * Peter H. Schuck, Agent Orange on trial: mass toxic disasters in the Courts, Cambridge, MASS. ISBN 0-674-01026-4 Collegamenti esterni * Resoconto della conferenza di André Bouny per la costituzione di un Comitato per le vittime vietnamite dell'Agente Arancio (stesso articolo in francese) *Video sulle conseguenze dell'Agente Arancio in Vietnam *Simona Tratzi, [http://it.peacereporter.net/articolo/4569/Un+boomerang+di+nome+Arancio Un boomerang di nome Arancio], su it.peacereporter.net del 28/01/2006. * Sito ufficiale dei Vietnam Veterans Against the War Categoria:Minaccia Chimica